


Cold Shoulder

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: After he undermines her in front of a patient, Meredith gives Derek the cold shoulder.





	Cold Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

Derek walked into the living room, where Meredith was sipping Rosé on the couch. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I undermined you. I just thought he should know all of his options.”

Meredith didn’t respond; she didn’t even look at him. That’s how it had been all day.

Derek grabbed the throw blanket from the chair and draped it over her shoulders. He slipped his hands beneath the blanket and began rubbing her shoulders and upper arms vigorously.

“What are you doing?” she asked in annoyance.

Derek didn’t stop. “It seems like your shoulders have been cold today. I’m trying to warm them up.”

Though she was still mad, Meredith couldn’t help but grin.


End file.
